Animals 2: getting wild
by bachelor101
Summary: Hooker's curiosity ends up in her being raped... will she survive Jacket's offering? Read to find out!


**_HELLO AGAIN. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS SO PLEASE ENJOY._**

It was one summer night. Jacket has came from another mission. During this mission he found another mask.(a golden retriever mask to be exact) And this mask was named Henry and it's description was "Horny mutt." Jacket thought this was funny, so he kept the mask anyways. While jacket was at home finishing his left over pizza, his girlfriend approached him. Holding his shoulders she said, "Hey jacky boy! Came back from your job again?" She asked. "Yeah... but I've got another appointment early in the morning." Jacket answered. "Oh, and I bought another mask too." "That's nice, what's the name this time?" The hooker asked again as she picked up the mask. "Henry... the uhhh horny mutt!!" Jacket started joking. "Oh yeah?" The hooker curiously put on the mask. And all hell broke loose.

"J-Jacky?" Hooker said. "Why do you look so sexy!?!" "Uhmmm...are you okay babe?" Jacket was getting worried. He started to realize why the mask was given the description "horny mutt". But he had his doubts though, she was a pornstar after all. "No babe...not without you inside me!!!" Hooker felt a sensation through her body, starting from her cleavage and through her privates. The now horny hooker grabbed Jacket by the crotch with one hand, and was dragging him by his hand with the other. This made Jacket immediately give in to his tendencies. But Jacket knew he couldn't keep up with Hooker's hot sexy action without one of his masks, so he grabbed a mask on their way to the bedroom. And it just so happens to be a tony mask. (Tony's mask has the description "Fists of fury" so you know what's coming next!) As the couple got closer to the bed room, Jacket's erection got even bigger. Once they reached the bedroom Jacket was ready to release his seed. Both of them were stripping their clothes off in order to unleash their sexual desires.

Once Hooker and jacket were finally stripped from their clothes, (except from their masks) Jacket stuck his huge 10 inch chicken cock inside the horny hooker. Hooker accepts his zaxby's chicken sandwich meal up her ass, and let Jacket fill her up with his zaxby's sauce. "Mmmph harder..." Hooker said. And Jacket was pleased to dig deeper to plant his magic beans. The more he pumbled into the back of her drive-thru the tighter her ass got. "Oh I don't think we can take vehicles that big...You'll have to cum from the front!!" Jacket took her orders and sliped his chili dog out of her cum bucket. Then Hooker let her sex hungry customer bust in her front door. Hooker started to administer his zaxby's meal with her toungue. Jacket gave in to her slathering toungue, so he started to thrust into her hinges. As the thrusting got faster the Hooker started to choke on Jacket's offering. After a couple of minutes of choking on his chicken, hooker finally said, "Alright... it's my turn now..."

Jacket and Hooker changed their position into a 69'er position. Both were pleasuring eachother at the same time. Jacket knew he couldn't pleasure her with only his toungue, so he balled his hand into a fist and he punched her insides. Hooker's moans immediately shifted into screams of love. Meanwhile on the other side just after Jacket gave fists of fury to her, Hooker was milking Jacket for his egg yolk, and fingering him at the same time. And just when Jacket was at his orgasm he shoved his fist of fury so far up her ass, he managed to get his forearm into her. Hooker could feel his arms pulsing inside her. At this point Jacket couldn't resist anymore. His sack felt so full he had to release. Then he felt like his cock exploded, and Hooker catched every drop of it. "Oooh, someone's feeling like a big boy today!" Hooker said, satisfied by Jacket's juice. But Jacket wasn't done yet. He still had some more magic beans in him. So he slipped his fists of fury out of hooker and switched into a doggystyle position.

This time Jacket was trying anal. Hooker could feel her butt tearing, as Jacket was gaining one more inch for every thrust. "J-Jacky p-please stop..." This only made Jacket thrust even more. But he finally realized that Hooker had her mask off. He was forcefully raping his soulmate! But he couldn't stop. Her ass felt so good. He had sex with hawaiians with nice asses in the army, but Hooker's ass was just perfect. "I'm sorry it just feels so good, I can't help it!" Jacket whimpered, as he was pushing Hooker's shit back into her intestines. Jacket's big dick thrusting was to much for Hooker. She started to cry "W-why are you d-doing this to me..." Hooker cried. Jacket knew that he was far from reaching his second orgasm so he kept digging his dig-n-dug deeper into his rape victim. And then he tried something dirty. He punched Hooker in her head, so she could stop trying to fight against his thrusting. Then he twisted hooker around his youth, so he could have a stunning view of hooker's cleavage bouncing around, and her beautiful face. Jacket then again lifted his mask so he could give hooker a french kiss. Hooker tried to resist, but Jacket had her pinned to the bed. At this point, Hooker just had to just embrace Jacket's oncumming traffic.

Jacket could feel his dick about to orgasm again. His sack was ready to be emptied one more time. Jacket felt like someone was shooting at his genitals, so he had to release. "J-jacket just please...j-just let m-me g-" Hooker's begging for mercy was interupted by Jacket's gargantuan load of zaxby's sauce. Hooker immediately felt Jacket's offering flowing through her body. All of the magic seed only made Jacket's thrusting harder, until his packet is empty. You could see the Jacket's offering leaking out of Hooker's sperm tank. Jacket was finally done injecting his DNA into Hooker, and slipped his 10 inch chicken cock out of her. It sounded like pulling a plug out of a bath tub. And Hooker's piggy bank was draining, as if she was bleeding out Hooker asked dreadfully, "Did you cum that much?" Jacket just stood there, with his dick still draining juice. "Yeah..." Jacket replied. "C-clean it..." Jacket begged quietly. "That!?! After what you just did to me?" Hooker blushed. "I know you want to... I-I know you need to..." Jacket said. Hooker couldn't resist herself. So she started cleaning Jacket starting from his sweaty scrodum. "Mmmh faster, bitch." Jacket said. Hooker obeyed his dirty commands as she was now cleaning Jacket's shaft.

"Let's kick this up a notch..." Hooker said she grabbed Jacket's unfinished pizza, wrapped it around his dick, and started stroking his chicken sandwich meal, now with a side of pizza. Jacket's dick was long enough so that hooker could suck on his tip and still lube his cum-gun with marinara sauce, cheese, and pepperoni. "Y-yeah... just like that..." Jacket moaned. Jacket's moans made Hooker's blush's even more red. At this point Hooker was grapefruiting Jacket. (except it's a piece of pizza) "Mmmh I like my pizza with extra dressing..." Hooker was biting small pieces of the pizza, wondering what pizza with Jacket's now cold cum tasted like.

Hooker is now fingering jacket while still doing what she does best. And Jacket was ready to give his leftover pizza some extra ranch. "Ahhh fuck..." Jacket moaned. Jacket was gonna leak again. But this time there was gonna be even more juices. Hooker stopped fingering Jacket and started to fondle with his sacket. "Mmmh I know there's some more cum in there!" Hooker started to pizza/grapefruit Jacket even faster, while fondling his sack of offspring even more. "Sh-shit, keep it up babe!" Jacket could feel his seed travel up his chicken sandwich meal. When it reached the tip, Jacket felt like his dick exploded in pleasure. It was like watching a water fountain run. Except the water was Jacket's offspring juice. Jacket came so hard it knocked him out. Hooker ate the rest of the same pizza she jerked Jacket off with. Then she tried to get up, but she felt something tangled up in her guts. She noticed Jacket gave her a bulge! She collapsed on the bed landing on Jacket's chest. She couldn't take the bulge any more. Hooker then fainted while still on Jacket's chest. Both ready to mingle the next day...

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 ** _BTW IF YOU WANT SOME MORE STUFF LIKE THIS, I'M MAKING A WAYYY BIGGER STORY THAN THIS SOON SO JUST WAIT FOR NOW..._**


End file.
